


A Growing Concern

by merelypassingtime



Series: MorMor Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No really SO MUCH FLUFF, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Sebastian comes home to an unaccountably excited Jim. Fluff ensues.





	A Growing Concern

“Love! Finally you are home! Come in here, I have a surprise for you!”

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Sebastian whispered, turning from where he had been poking through the mail he had just brought in. The last time Jim had 'surprised' him it had been a romantic candlelit dinner, but the time before that it had been with two men who had been skimming from the organization tied to their kitchen chairs. It had taken him hours to get the bloodstains off the ceiling.

Apprehensively he drew his gun, sliding the bolt to chamber a round and checking to make sure the safety was off before pointing it down towards the ground and concealing it as much as possible against his leg. He took a second to center himself before he crossed the entryway, moving towards the sitting room and the sound of Jim's voice.

He was not prepared to find Jim sitting on the couch, his face alight with delight, using a plastic spray bottle to mist a small green plant in a bright blue jar.

“Tada! I got us a houseplant!”

Sebastian couldn't entirely suppress his relieved sigh. “Oh, thank God. I was afraid you'd got us ninja assassins again.” he said, bringing his gun up to put the safety back on.

Jim looked annoyed, “As if I would ever do the same thing twice. Besides, isn't this way better? It's suppose to brighten up the whole room and provide oxygen.”

“It's lovely, and I like the pot you chose.”

Jim fairly beamed at that. “I picked it out to coordinate with the rug.”

Sebastian glanced at the off white rug with its bold black lines and thought to himself that it would be really hard not to coordinate with it but he said, “Hon, you always think of everything.”

Smiling impossibly brighter Jim said, “Of course I do. I've even named the plant already.”

“That so?” By this time Sebastian had finished re-holstering his gun and had joined Jim sitting on the couch. “And what did you name it?”

“Seb.”

Struggling to keep a straight face Sebastian said, “Good name, I've always liked it. May I ask why this plant gets to be a Seb?”

“Well, it's an American ivy.”

“Oh, and all things American are named Seb?”

“All the good and pretty things are.” Jim cooed back, scooting closer to Sebastian on the couch and resting the hand not holding the plastic spray bottle on his thigh.

“That's so sweet.” Sebastian breathed, leaning in for a kiss. He jerked back sputtering when Jim sprayed him with water.

“None of that! First we have to move little Seb over by the window where he'll get enough sun.”

Sebastian moved lightning quick, wrapping an arm behind Jim's shoulders to grab at the wrist of the hand holding the sprayer and using his other hand to gently pull the smaller man into an ungainly sprawl across his lap. “I think that can wait a couple of minutes,” he said, leaning down to claim his kiss.

Jim squirmed in his lap, half protesting half laughing, “No, we have to get him into the light. And water him ever other day, and turn him so he grows evenly. Then, maybe in a couple of months, if he's still doing well we can get another plant.”

“Mmm,” Seb replied, kissing down behind the other man's ear in an effort to distract him so he could wrestle the sprayer out of his hand. “Will we get an Irish shamrock plant so little Seb isn't lonely?”

Jim was definitely squirming more than laughing now but he still tried to sound indignant and keeping a firm grip on his weapon. “I'm not joking.”

“Neither am I. We all know American plants tend to get all broody without just the right companion.” he said before nibbling on the lobe of Jim's ear

But Jim was not to be distracted. “Stop that, you brute.” he said, suddenly sounding more serious. Sebastian stopped immediately, releasing his hold and letting Jim sit back up.

“What's wrong, sweetie?

Jim briefly met his eyes before looking down to fiddle with the sprayer. “It's just, well I was thinking that maybe if both plants still doing well in a few months we could get a kitten.”

Suddenly everything made much more sense to Sebastian, and he knew this had been the real goal behind the houseplant from the start. He also knew what 'a couple of months' meant in Jim-speak and that if he didn't put his foot down right now they would have a kitten by the end of the week. He reached out and rested his fingertips against Jim's cheek, turning his face upwards so he could look into the pleading dark eyes he loved so much. He smiled and lean in to kiss the tip of Jim's nose and answered, “We'll see, hon.”

The next day Sebastian brought home a shamrock plant in a bright green pot from a local nursery. First he made sure it wasn't toxic to cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Er, actually both ivy and shamrocks are mildly toxic to cats. Forgive my literary licence there.


End file.
